With Every Breath
by AneRiam
Summary: Batman looked at the faces of his fellow members, "But if they were able to get DNA from the most invulnerable of us than its most likely they have the rest of ours as well, It's just a question of how long until we see our own clones." If Superboy hadn't been the only clone made by Cadmus, life for the League and the team would be much different. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I've been writing bits and pieces of this YJ fanfic for a while. I've read some fics where Superboy wasn't the only clone made by Cadmus so I decided to do my own spin on that. In this story Cadmus isn't the only lab used by the Light and Superboy isn't the only clone. I will follow the episodes of season one but it will be slightly AU since I will be adding characters, which will already change certain situations just by existing. I will also follow the five year gap between seasons, put my own spin on what I believe happened and how my characters influenced it, and hopefully I will be able to follow beyond the end of season two.

So this is a big project I'm trying to do and hopefully it can come out as good as I hope for it to be.

I've been watching Justice League Unlimited lately so I'm warning you that I will be adding some of the characters from the show here- like Supergirl and Hawk and Dove- I always thought that the Justice League seemed too small for me when watching YJ and after watching JLU I can't imagine some of those characters not being in the YJ League. They'll all mostly play minor roles, except some of them, I just wanted the League to be bigger and sorta have the dynamic it had in JLU. JLU won't influence this fic that much apart from that, that's why I decided not to make this a crossover.

Anyways this will be a romance, there will be relationships within the League and the Team (more than just Superboy and Miss M, and the little bit of Zatana and Dick that we saw). There will also be relationships between the League and the Team (mentor and familial relations) and I hope to focus on the characters out of the spectrum of Heroes and look into their civilian lives and how the interact with each other there. There will be a couple of OC's- since there are going to be more projects than just Superboy made- if it wasn't obvious. Hopefully this comes out as good as it looks inside my head.

So Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters - they all belong to DC Comics, and Young Justice and Justice League Unlimited belongs to Cartoon Network. I only lay claim to my OC's the Projects (except for Superboy).

So thanks for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy.

 _~ Aneriam_

* * *

 _ **I. Dark Paradise**_

* * *

Once they had believed themselves to be normal, or as normal as one could be living in a facility. They had been blissfully unaware of what they were truly being raised in those dark, windowless, rooms for. Their first years they were kept in pods and taught everything by Genomorphs. Never in those first years had they opened their eyes, had they used their lungs, had they stepped out of the pods.

They thought that that was how everyone lived, they thought this was the home that the Genomorphs had taught them about.

At the age of three they were proven wrong.

When they reached three the testing started. For the first time in their lives they were outside the pods, their eyes open, their limbs functioning. They were surrounded by other people, surrounded by objects that before that point were just images in their heads. At first the tests were small, just needles and blood tests. Examinations to see how well their health was. But then it became weights, and fire, and electricity- and in her and her brother's case, Kryptonite- to see how strong they were, how well they could withstand pain.

That's when they learned what their purpose was. That's when they learned that they had been created for one thing only.

They were weapons, Genomorphs. Their names- Projects. And they were created to serve the light.

They realized then that they were never normal and they never would be, they were just disposable creations.

The scientists started training them in their powers and skills until they were five and when they reached five they were considered ready to be put with the others, to train and live together.

(They were an army and they needed to know their fellow soldiers well after all.)

Until that age she had believed herself to be alone in this torture, in this hell. So when she became five and she was taken to a room with other pods, other projects just like her, she felt relieved because she realized she wasn't alone anymore. She was scared though, of course, how would she be treated in this room? Would she have to fight against the others for survival everyday?

Her fears turned to be unfounded. The other projects welcomed her with open arms- not literally of course, they couldn't show affection, _they weren't allowed to because they weren't considered human_ \- and they called her sister, not just because the scientist wanted them to call each other that to establish a sense of loyalty, but because they meant it.

Kr, GL, and Coral. Those were her older siblings. They had been together for two years already when she came and they quickly took to taking care of her when the training got too hard or the punishments became too much. They even called her by her name- without the degrading Project added at the beginning- she was called Sol, just Sol.

And it was liberating.

After her came the others. Projects Demigod (Demi for short) and HG were two years after her, Pitch came two after them, and finally the twins and little Knight came one year after Pitch, making their little family complete.

They were lucky, in a way, that Coral could communicate telepathically with all marine life- including those that had evolved from it.

(Humans, apparently, fell into that category and when she first heard her sister's voice in her head that's when she realized that her and her brother Kr had human in them.)

With these powers they learned that they could speak freely to each other. Could give praises and affection without anyone knowing, not the Genomorphs, and especially not the scientists- they didn't know about Coral's ability to speak to humans, she was too smart to give that piece of information up- and that helped them go through the hell that was the facility. Because through their connection they became the family they needed, the family they wanted.

So they braved through the tortures of the facility- the sleeping in pods while Genomorphs instructed them, the training, the punishments- together and hoped everyday that they could finally be set free to see the pictures put into their heads with their own eyes. That they could finally leave the underground walls of Prometheus.

They trained, and they hoped, and they dreamed. Waiting for the day when they could see the sun in a blue sky and feel the wind on their skin. When they could speak to each other out loud and have physical contact with somebody without the need to spar being the only reason.

They waited to be set free from hell, like the demons they were, and finally live, like the humans they wished to be.

* * *

 _Every time I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise_

* * *

Sol was sent flying towards the wall, and as she slammed painfully against it she tried to catch her breath. She didn't have time, of course, because she had to move a second after she hit the metal to avoid her brother's fist. She ducked under his hand and swung her leg out to slam it against his side, sending him flying. She jumped away from the wall and panted slightly as she watched Kr pick himself up.

They had been going at it for hours now and although they were built to be almost completely invincible- created to be the strongest things on earth- she was tiring and she knew her brother was too. He leaped at her again and she dodged out of the way, grabbing his arm and bringing her knee up to his chest before swinging him over her head to slam him against the floor.

He immediately swiped her feet out from under her and brought her to the ground beside him. Grabbing a hold of her throat and holding her legs down with his own he slammed her head painfully against the floor before bringing her up and kneeing her in the chest, knocking the breath out of her. Sol grabbed a hold of his hands around her throat and brought him up with her when he threw her into the air, giving him a kick in the jaw just as he kicked her ribs. They went flying to opposite walls.

As the dust cleared she spied the twins in a room to their right, a glass wall separating them, and she watched as they ran around the room. Creating dangerous chemical compounds and disengaging chemical bombs. She smiled slightly at their serious faces and the way they moved efficiently between, and around, each other before refocusing on her brother as he charged at her.

Leaping out of the way of his kick she jumped over his head and ran towards the opposite wall, jumping onto it and turning to give her brother a round house kick to the temple. He ducked and grabbed her foot before it could make contact, swinging her around before he sent her flying again. She groaned as she hit the wall for the hundredth time.

 _'I'm so going to have bruises by the end of this,'_ she thought getting back up onto her feet.

 _'Don't be such a baby your made of steel remember?'_

She glared at her brother as she heard his mocking voice in her head.

 _'Doesn't count against someone who is made of the same strength,'_ she shot back.

She glanced to her left when she heard a giggle in her head and watched sparks fill the air as her little sister Demi and little brother Knight spared on a raised platform. Their swords clashing against each other every other second.

 _'Quiet Demi,'_ Sol admonished lightly as she ducked and sprang out of the way of her brother's fists.

 _'All of you quiet,'_ Knight exclaimed annoyed, _'I cannot possibly beat this sorry excuse of a warrior with a bunch of dunderhead's voices in my head.'_

 _'Aw, the little Knight is annoyed,'_ a voice cooed.

 _'Shut it Pitch, your opinion was not asked for.'_

Pitch's laugh filled their heads.

As Sol spun around to evade a high kick to the jaw she glanced to the raised platform next to Knight and Demi's where her sisters, Coral and Pitch, were also sparring, their feet and fists becoming blurs.

 _'Relax Knight,'_ someone drawled, _'I, for one, was getting bored up here, just hearing you guys fighting. This is a good distraction.'_

As her brother's kick to her lower back sent her stumbling to the floor Sol spied through the glass ceiling two forms flying the obstacle course above them, her brother GL and sister HG.

 _'You don't have time for distractions GL,'_ HG admonished, _'if you don't pay attention you'll get seriously injured.'_

 _'Relax HG, I can fly this thing in my sleep.'_

 _'How about letting us concentrate!'_ Speed's voice rang out in their heads, _'highly combustible and dangerous chemicals here!'_

As she sent Kr stumbling with an uppercut to the chin Sol noticed GL twitch in flight, surprised at the young girls unexpected scream.

 _'Yeah, we'd like for this place not to go, you know, boom,'_ Force's voice piped up, cheery and relaxed compared to his twin.

 _'If this place does explode it will be because of your incompetence Force, not because of distractions,'_ Knight sneered.

 _'Well the same could be said for your ability to win your match, Your Highness,'_ Force shot back joyfully. Unperturbed by Knight's acidic comment, he was used to him, like they all were.

 _'I have skill unlike you, you pathetic excuse of-'_

 _'Alright,'_ Coral's calming voice piped up, amusement noticeable, _'why don't we all go back and concentrate on our task, before the instructors realize we're distracted.'_

 _'I've been concentrating on my task,_ ' Sol grunted from within her brother's headlock, _'I don't let myself get distracted, unlike others.'_

Kr scoffed, _'sure you don't,'_ as Demi giggled out, _'you started it!'_

 _'So?',_ she replied as she jabbed her elbow into her brother's ribs before twisting out of his arms.

She was just about to launch herself at him again when the lights on the training room blared yellow and a voice came on in the intercom.

"Training session has been completed. Projects to their containment chamber immediately."

Sol straightened and shared a look with Kr when scientists and guards came into the room to usher them to their pods.

 _'Is it me or was this training session cut short?'_ HG asked as she and the rest came up behind her and Kr.

 _'It isn't just you,'_ Kr responded, voice serious and expression stoic as he stared straight ahead, _'it was made shorter.'_

 _'Do you guys have an idea why?'_ Speed asked.

 _'Not a clue,'_ GL responded.

They stayed silent the walk back to the containment chamber and quickly entered their pods without prompting.

Sol glanced at each one of her siblings around the room- their pods all arranged in a semi circle, against the circular walls- as her door was shut closed. Almost immediately she started feeling sleepy, tired. Her limbs, already sore from the training session, became heavy and her eyelids fluttered closed.

She hardly noticed that the sleeping process was deeper this time- they were being forced into their subconsciousness- she was too tired to think logically. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest while the Genomorphs implanted information in her head. Her breathing slowed until she was at the edge of consciousness.

It was then that she heard voices in the chamber as the door opened.

"Is the Project ready for transportation?" she heard through her muddled mind.

What?

She stirred from unconsciousness, realizing that her siblings were doing the same.

"That depends, is the security tight enough in your facility for its safety Desmond?" she heard someone ask, she realized that it was the Head scientist, Dr. Tepper.

"Cadmus has top of the line security, no one will know that the Project is there except those that will run the tests on it." the man named Desmond replied acidly.

"Very well," Dr. Tepper responded after a moment of silence, "Secure Project Kr and ready it for transportation," he called out.

 _'What!'_ Sol cried out within her mind.

She tried to rise out of her sleep, move through her muddled brain, but it just seemed to make her more tired, heavier. Her eyelids could hardly twitch, much less flutter open.

 _'Kr?!'_ she heard Coral cry out.

 _'Brother?'_ the rest exclaimed, trying to move restlessly from their own slumber, but they had the same results as her.

 _'Calm down,'_ Kr whispered.

Her mind was getting darker, heavier, she would fall asleep soon and she didn't want that. Coral couldn't connect them when they were forced into their subconscious- especially with the Genomorphs being the ones to do it- who knew what they would do to Kr during that time?

She had to wake up, she couldn't afford to go to sleep, she couldn't let them take her brother away. Never had any of them been separated, she never believed it as a possibility and that it was now happening before her very eyes frightened her.

 _'It's fine, I'll be fine, calm down,'_ his voice sounded softer, farther away.

They heard the sound of metal against metal, and whirring machines, and the door sliding open.

 _'Brother! Brother!'_ she cried out, she could hear the others echoing her screams.

 _'It's fine,'_ he whispered almost inaudibly, _'I'll come back.'_

 _'Brother!'_

The door slid closed and she was finally pulled into the dark abyss of her subconscious. She wouldn't resurface until hours later, when Coral was finally awake and strong enough to establish the connection.

But by then their Brother would be long gone.

* * *

 _Every time I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : See chapter one

* * *

 _ **II. And so the Blindfold Falls**_

* * *

 **WASHINGTON, D.C**

 **JULY 4, 24:45 EDT**

"Contact the G-nomes inside Kr."

"This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this."

"Set him free. Do it."

* * *

"We are trying to help you!"

As the last sidekick became unconscious, the repeated slamming against the ceiling knocking him out, Kr- soon to be known as Superboy- walked up to the chamber's door and tore it open.

Dr. Desmond, Dubilex, Guardian, and Dr. Spence, were all waiting outside.

Desmond walked up to him and stared at the unconscious sidekicks littered at the floor. He smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Atta boy," he whispered.

Kr stared resolutely ahead, feeling the tingle inside his head that started up in the middle of the fight become stronger, the moment he felt it he knew what it meant.

 _'Brother?'_

That was Coral, her voice seemed soft, unsure. He felt his other siblings stirring quietly, they were waiting for his response.

He realized that they had seen his attack. His ordered, g-nome induced, attack and they were unsure of how he would react. He realized he was unsure too. He had attacked the people that had just set him free and he had condemned them to either the hell he and his siblings were raised in, or death.

 _'Brother?'_ Pitch whispered.

 _'Sister? You are alright?'_ he asked, ignoring the subject.

They stayed quiet until Coral sighed, _'Yes we are in rest now, within our pods. Training has just ended, I expect them to put us in forced sleep soon to continue our lessons,'_ she said.

Kr clenched his hands, he hated it when his siblings were put into forced sleep- where it became easier for the Genomorphs to engrave information into their minds- it made it impossible for Coral to make a connection, especially if she was the one asleep.

 _'Brother?'_ Demi paused, _'How are you?'_ she asked returning to the topic he had been trying to avoid.

 _'I'm fine'_ he eventually stated.

 _'Its all right Brother, you did what you were told. Like we were created to do,'_ GL assured.

That didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

 _It's not what you painted in my head,_

 _there's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw._

* * *

 **WASHINGTON, D.C**

 **JULY 5, 00:01 EDT**

He stared at them as they gasped and stirred from their slumbers. As they realized that they were locked up and chained. He watched them for any signs of fear, of desperation- he knew how it felt like to wake up bound and locked up- but there was none, they all just stared back silently and he was impressed. He realized that they wouldn't show fear anyways, they had been trained by the best after all, by the Justice League themselves.

"What!? What do you want?!" the one in the middle,- ' _Kid Flash'_ one of his sisters supplied- finally exclaimed.

He continued to watch them silently, "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

 _'How barbaric, this one has no manners and no common sense,'_ Knight muttered, Kr tried not to snort in amusement.

"Uh, KF? How about we don't tick off the guy that can fry us with a look," Robin whispered.

 _'At least someone has a sense of self preservation,'_ Sol murmured amused.

Aqualad, who had stayed quiet so far, spoke up, "We only sought to help you," he explained patiently.

"Yeah we free you and this is how you repay us? How is that for grati-"

"Kid-" Aquald spoke up, "Please be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

Kr glanced at the floor as he contemplated telling them.

 _'Go on Brother,'_ Speed urged.

He looked up at Aqualad, "What if I- what if I wasn't?" he asked his voice ruff and uncomfortable from disuse.

They hardly ever spoke in Prometheus. To the scientists they couldn't speak unless spoken to, and after Coral discovered her telepathic ability they really didn't feel a need to speak at all between themselves, they already had a way to communicate.

"He can talk!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

He curled his hands in anger, "Yes. He. Can," he growled out, his voice becoming stronger.

HG snorted in amusement, _'this one is something else,'_ she murmured, her voice heavy, slow.

Kr knew what was happening.

 _'GL?'_

 _'Yeah they're putting us to sleep, don't worry though, we still have time.'_ GL said, his voice getting softer.

 _'I don't want you to leave me right now.'_

 _'We'll be with you for as long as we can,'_ Pitch assured.

Aqualad and Robin stared at Kid Flash, "Not like I said 'it'," he defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you," Aqualad stated, turning back to him.

"They taught me much," KR responded putting his attention back on the sidekicks, "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin whispered, "Have they actually ever let you see the sky, or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them."

 _'None of us have,'_ he thought.

 _'No,'_ Coral agreed sadly, the rest of his siblings stayed quiet.

"Do you even know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

Kr stood straighter, cleared his face, and repeated what had been implanted into his head since the moment he gained a consciousness, before he had even met any of his siblings, "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made form the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

The sidekicks glanced between one another.

"To be like Superman is- a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of labs like Cadmus!" he exclaimed, angry that they would insult the facility that was just like the one he lived in, indirectly insulting the siblings that resided there with him.

The siblings who were everything to him, his friends, his family, his -"It's my home!"

 _'Calm down brother,'_ someone whispered, he couldn't make out who.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin said, "We could show you the sun."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight- but we can show you the moon!"

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman."

He felt something like hope rise in his chest, could they really? He felt his siblings' excitement stir within him.

 _'This is your chance brother!'_ Force exclaimed.

' _They can give you the freedom we have wanted!'_ Speed agreed.

 _'But what about you?'_

 _'Its al-'_

"No they can't."

He turned to see Dr. Desmond enter the room, "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process," he said to Dr. Spence as he moved towards the pods.

"Pass! Bat cave is crowded enough!" Robin called out.

He was ignored, "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

His siblings growled at Desmond's tone of voice and Kr realized that his knuckles had turned white.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

Guardian came to rest a hand on his shoulder, Kr turned to Aqualad who stared at him, something soft- a request- within his eyes, "Help us."

 _'This is your chance Brother.'_ Sol murmured.

He shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

 _'And you? I can't leave you.'_

"Don't start thinking now."

A Genomorph jumped on him and he quickly felt his siblings grow quiet as another presence entered his head. His mind became heavy, a fog seeming to surround him.

"See? You're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me!- Well to Cadmus- same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

He turned and walked away.

He heard the screams start as the door closed behind him and his siblings stirred in the dark corners of his mind that the Genomorphs couldn't reach, where they hid within each other whenever they had a Genomorph on them.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person? The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

The words seemed to loosen the hold the Genomorph had on him, the fog rescinding. He tossed the Genomorph off his shoulder and started to turn before stopping in his tracks, hesitating. He knew what Superman would do, but that would mean leaving, ruining the chance of ever going back to his siblings, and he couldn't leave them.

' _Don't fret Brother,'_ Coral whispered.

 _'This is your chance Dum-Dum,'_ the twins exclaimed.

 _'I can't leave you.'_

' _You aren't leaving us Brother'_ , Demi reassured.

 _'This is your chance to be free,'_ GL said.

 _'And with you free, there's more of a chance for the rest of us being set free too,'_ HG added, her voice, like the rest of his siblings, slurring.

 _'How?'_ he asked.

 _'Because you'll free us you dunderhead,'_ Knight exclaimed.

 _'How can you be so sure that I'll be able to find you?'_

 _'Because we believe in you,'_ Pitch said, confident.

 _'I know what Superman would do,'_ Sol began, _'but I also know what Kr, no Superboy, would do. It's time for you to be more than the weapon that they made us to be brother, its time for you to be a Hero,'_ she said, her voice seeming to slip from his brain, growing softer until he could no longer hear it.

 _'Go on Superboy, be a hero.'_

And then there was silence, no buzz, no stir. His siblings were asleep and consequently gone from his mind. He stood in the hall for a moment, contemplating their words.

He turned back around and ran towards the screams.

* * *

 _We all are living in a dream, but life ain't what it seems._

 _Oh every thing's a mess._

* * *

 **WASHINGTON, D.C**

 **JULY 5, 01:15 EDT**

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologizes my King- but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together. On our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this about your treatment at the hall the three of you-"

"-the four of us, and its not."

"Batman, were ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C**

 **JULY 5, 03:57 EDT**

The Hall of Justice was quiet as it filled itself with Heroes. The moonlight, filtering in from the glass windows at the top, falling on their somber faces. They stood throughout the room, watching the Kryptonian that paced restlessly in the center and the Dark Knight that stood before the computers.

Black Canary leaned by one of the bookcase, arms crossed and expression thoughtful, as she followed the path the Man of Steel made through the room. She turned to the man next to her, his cowl down and his expression worried, and nudged her shoulder against his. Brown eyes turned to her.

"So," she cleared her throat, "how was the kid?"

Flash sighed as he glanced at Superman, who's shoulders had gotten tenser and stride had gotten quicker.

"He was settling in well when I left. Iris was preparing the guest room for him while Wally was talking his ear off. We gave him some of my old clothes for bed and," he paused as he glanced around the room and realized everyone was listening in on them. Superman had even stopped pacing and was glaring up at the computer screens, but you could tell he was listening as well. Flash coughed uncomfortably, "and- uh- well, Iris was hoping to get him some clothes of his own tomorrow."

Superman bristled when he felt the eyes of everyone turn to him and he resumed his pacing.

Wonder Woman watched him a while longer before walking up to Batman at the computers. Leaning against them she crossed her arms and looked up at the screens.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave him unguarded? And in Flash's civilian home?" she murmured her gaze turning to Superman.

"Hey," called Green Arrow from his position in one of the chairs, "I think we should give the kid a chance. J'onn here," he said pointing at the Martian standing by the wall, "checked him and he said he was good to go. Why do we have to think of him doing the worst when he hasn't even done anything yet? It's not the kid's fault he was created in that lab for who-knows-what." he said.

"Don't say that! We know _exactly_ what he was created for!" Superman almost growled out.

The room fell into silence as everyone heard the almost resentful tone in the Boy Scout's voice. They traded glances, uncertainly.

Flash cleared his throat, "Uh, well, the kid was pretty polite while I was there and docile the whole time. He seemed a little angry and distracted but he didn't give me any bad vibes, like he was gonna go on a killing rampage or something."

"I believe we should not condone the boy for the sins of his creators," Red Tornado's metallic voice called out as he stood next to Martian Manhunter, "or for the purpose of his creation."

"It would be like condoning a child for the sins of his father," Aqualad agreed nodding regally from his seat.

"Well it's not like he has any sins from his father to worry about," Hal Jordan said turning to his fellow Lantern, "and I mean, if we base ourselves on Superman's blood then we have nothing to-"

 _"I'm not his father!"_ Superman exclaimed turning to glare at the Lanterns.

"He is of your blood Superman," Hawkman said, "that makes you his father in a way," his wife finished.

"It does not. I am not his father. He was created to destroy me, have you all forgotten that!" He looked around the room to his fellow League members, "I am not that boy's father," he stated.

"Regardless of what he was made for, your blood runs through his veins," Batman's gravely tone spoke up as he turned from the computers, "but that is not of importance right now," he said, when it seemed like Superman was going to interrupt, "the boy will be watched to make sure that there isn't any type of programming installed that we were unable to find. We will give him the benefit of the doubt and he will work with the team to prove his worth," he said.

"Did you find anything?" Wonder Woman asked beside him.

Batman looked at the faces of all of his fellow members before turning back to the computer, looking up at the screens he narrowed his eyes.

"They have records of Superboy from up to sixteen weeks ago, it isn't stated if that is when they created him. There isn't any information about how the DNA was acquired or if there are any other labs they shared this information with. We can therefore assume that that information was known only by the top administrators, or only Desmond himself, by memory. There isn't even information about any other possible projects," he paused and you could feel his frustration even if it wasn't noticeable in his face or voice.

He turned back to them, "But if they were able to get DNA from the most invulnerable of us than its most likely they have the rest of ours as well," he looked around the room again, "It's just a question of how long until we see our own clones."

The room descended into silence and the light of the moon seemed to get darker.

* * *

 _I know all your reasons to keep me from seeing._

 _Everything is actually a mess_

* * *

 **PROMETHEUS LABS**

 **JULY 5, 7:23 EDT**

"Cadmus was breached, Dr. Tepper. The Project was taken."

Two scientists stood in a chamber, a man and a woman. The darkness of the room concealed their features. The man, who had been staring up at the computers surrounding the walls, turned towards the woman. The screens casting a blue glow over his face.

"What? _What did you say?_ " he ordered.

The woman shifted uncertainly, "Project Kr was taken sir," she whispered.

"What?! Project Kr! How could it be lost? The general! How could our most precious weapon be taken?!" the man roared.

The woman reared back, "Sir! Sir! Please calm down!"

The man seemed to take a deep breath before he turned away from the woman and paced the length of the computers on the wall.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" he growled out.

"The Justice League's children had infiltrated Cadmus and released the weapon." the woman explained, "Cadmus was unable to detain them and they destroyed the institution while freeing the Project. The League arrived shortly and took them away."

She paused as if debating whether to give the next piece of information or not, "Dr. Desmond had consumed Project Blockbuster to detain the children and the weapon but was defeated and was one of the causes for the building's destruction. The League took him into custody."

The man snorted, "Desmond that fool," he muttered, "I knew he was incompetent but to let Project Kr be taken away," he paused and shook his head, seeming to be unable to continue talking.

The woman watched him pace for a while longer before speaking up again, "The board has contacted us. They have ordered for the rest of the Projects to be secured and moved if necessary. They've stressed the importance of not losing another one."

The man scoffed again before walking up to the semi-circle of pods in the center of the chamber, only the spot in the middle empty, "Desmond, the great, big, fool. The Board will have his head," he sighed, "and he just made everything more complicated."

He turned to the woman who came to stand beside him, "Secure the pods and ready the Projects for transportation," he turned his gaze back to the containment units, "we don't know if the lab has been compromised yet but we can't take the risk."

The woman nodded, "Yes-sir. Which locations should each of the Projects be transported to?"

"Separate the younger ones randomly but take the three oldest to the same location."

"But, Sir. The Board specifically asked for the Projects to be secured. If they're taken to the same location and its found we'll lose the three of them."

"I know that!" the man growled, and the woman jumped slightly in surprise, "but these three are in critical condition, I don't want to risk separating them. I already ordered for the others to be moved randomly anyways didn't I?"

"Yes-sir."

"Then even if our next location is discovered, which is unlikely, the league still won't have all the Projects."

He stared at the pods silently, "Now go and have transportation ready within the hour. And make sure that anything that can compromise us is destroyed or locked down. We can't take the chance of this lab being in jeopardy but if it is we want to be quick enough not to leave a trail for the League."

"Yes-sir. It'll be done."

The woman quickly left the room, metal doors opening and closing with a hiss. The man continued to stare up at the pods.

"We can't take any chances," he murmured, "after all we have the lieutenant, the second most important, in our midst," he pressed a button on the control panels in front of him and the pods were all filled with light.

He walked to the three mentioned and stared up at them. In the middle stood a young man, a teen no older than sixteen. With dark hair and slightly tanned skin. He was slender, with muscled arms and slightly broad shoulders.

He wore a white body suit with a green ring on his finger and a lantern insignia, colored green, on his chest.

In the right pod stood a young woman, a girl the same age as the other teen. With shoulder length auburn hair and pale skin, she had prominent cheek bones, bright pink lips, a small nose, and a swimmers body. She wore a white body suit as well, with a golden A on her midsection.

In the pod left of the boy, to the right of the empty space, a younger girl was held, around fourteen, with Black hair that fell in curls down her back. She was slightly pale with red lips, high cheek bones, and long lashes. She was slender, with slight muscle in her arms, and she wore a white body suit, like the other two. She was the one that held the man's interest.

He stared up at her, a small smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Isn't that right?"

He smiled at the red S shield printed on her chest.

"Project Sol?"

In a metal truck driving down the streets of Boston three pods were held. The figures inside of them in an unconscious state. But within their subconscious they were aware.

One of their own was finally awakened.

One of their own was finally free.

Subconsciously, and almost imperceptibly, their eyelids flickered.

And in their own minds- and the minds of their other brothers and sisters who were being taken, being moved and separated- they called for the one person who would free them. Who would release them, and reunite them, and give them a home.

They whispered within their subconscious, almost simultaneously,-

 _Brother._

* * *

 _But I wanna dream, I wanna dream._

 _Leave me to dream._

* * *

 **A/N :** So I decided to post this chapter up today as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you have a wonderful day, and if you don't celebrate Christmas I still hope you enjoy your day today- and every other day too, of course.

Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapters. I have a couple of chapters written out but I still want to review them and edit and I have some ideas and stories for other fandoms that I'm starting and I want to try posting so the time I put for this story might be cut short. I'll also start winter quarter soon which means that I'll have college to add on top of that so the consistency and time between chapters is probably going to be hectic, at least until I get a rhythm and schedule going for all of this- I'm still new to writing and posting so it will take a while to be honest. I just wanted to warn you guys and let you know from the beginning that the chapters might not be very frequent.

Now to talk about the story.

So **HetaliaIShipIt** (who was my first review, thank you very much!) asked in the reviews if Superboy would be OOC in this story, at least with his siblings, and I like to think he wouldn't change too much. They live in a very strict and punishing environment, they aren't viewed as people and I think that the treatment from that would harden them. His siblings are everything to him so I like to think he will be softer around them but I also believe that the anger and impulsiveness and jealousy (when he sees mentors treating their protegees how he wishes Superman would treat him) is a part of Superboy's character. We've seen his softer side in later episodes of season one and in season two when he opens up to the team more and I think that's how he acts with his siblings. At least I hope I put that across, so if you guys can tell me how I did? Do you think Superboy is too ooc? Or does he not seem that different from the show, you don't see the changes I'm trying to put in his interactions with his siblings? If you can give me some insight on to how you see his character in this fic and any pointers it would be appreciated.

Also, **IMPORTANT!** I want to address the age concept for the clones in this fic. I've put from the first chapter their ages in years and I want to make it clear that they are older than the sixteen weeks Superboy had on the show but they aren't actually their physical age. The oldest clone is around six-seven years old but, of course, they've been aged by Prometheus continuously through the years- not all at once but in intervals and slowly. So while they are older than weeks they aren't actually sixteen or fourteen. So the age I mention in the fic (when they are in the pods or are put together in the lab) is their physical age, their appearance, I decided it would be better to put that than put their actual age which would be between three to seven depending the clone. But there physical age does represent who is the oldest, and I also wanted to mention that out of the pods they will age normally. So I hope that makes sense, if it doesn't please tell me and I will try to explain it better.

Anyways, enough with my rambling. Thank you if you actually read all of this and made it this far, I'm sorry if it bore you but I thought this was information that you should know.

So, enjoy and I hope to hear your comments soon. Criticism and pointers are appreciated, after all, it's what helps people grow, but please be respectful.

Thank you for reading and thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far _~ Aneriam._


	3. Chapter 3

_**III. Second Chances**_

* * *

 **HALL OF JUSTICE**

 **JULY 6, 08:32 EDT**

The machine groaned as he lifted the weight in the contraption. He held it above his head as a voice blared through the white room.

"You can put it back down now Superboy."

He let the weight drop, the clang of metal against metal ringing through the room.

"I think you should take a break. Is that fine Superboy?"

He sat up from under the machine, where he was lying with his back against the floor, and looked across the room to Black Canary who was sitting behind a glass wall inside a monitoring room. He nodded at her and she nodded back before she switched the comm off and turned to Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman who were standing next to her. They started discussing his results between themselves and he tuned them out as he grabbed the bottle of water at his feet and took a drink.

This is what he had been doing all day since he woke up at The Flash's this morning. He was brought to the watchtower at sunrise and he was immediately met by the three heroes who then brought him to this room. Flash had left almost immediately after he dropped him off since he was needed back at Central and Kid Flash- _Wally he said Kr could call him Wally_ \- had left back to his parents house yesterday. He hadn't seen or heard from Aqualad or Robin yet and he was a little worried. Even though he was busy lifting weights all morning, and punching through all types of metal, and jumping as high as he could so they could record and see at what level of power he was at. Testing, testing, it seemed like no matter where he went he couldn't escape the tests.

He glanced down at the clothes he was given yesterday by The Flash- blue jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie- and as he pulled at the yellow fabric of the sweater he glared at the gaudy color. If it wasn't for the change of clothes he'd actually think he was back at Prometheus, or Cadmus. Even now he was waiting for the testing to stop and the Kryptonite to be brought out, for metal cuffs to be secured around his wrists and ankles, and for electricity to be shot though his body until his nerves burn.

Understandably he was on edge, tense, and ready to fight or flee at a moment's moments notice. He'll never be able to escape if they really decide to hold him down, he knows that, he can't fight against so many heroes alone and at once. Especially not against the whole League- and maybe the whole League isn't here but he still spotted a lot of heroes on his way to the room- but that won't stop him from fighting. He won't be locked up again, he won't allow himself to be, and he gave his siblings a promise and he can't keep it if he's contained.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees as he looked blankly at his shoes and let his mind wander. He even let the noise of the Hall fill his head, the voices all jumbled up at the back of his mind unless he focused on one specifically. This way he could pretend that it was his siblings' voices in his head, like when they were connected and he could hear all their little side conversations in the corners of his mind. But there is no presence- no buzz- in his mind that signals that someone else is in his head with him and he can't make himself pretend for too long.

He doesn't know how long he'd stared at the floor but he heard a commotion sometime later in the monitoring room and when he looked up he noticed the three heroes leaving the room through another doorway. He stood up, confused, until the door leading to the training room opened seconds afterwards. Two figures stepped into the room and he immediately recognized them.

They were beautiful women, both tall, blond, and with eyes that gleamed a sapphire blue (they shined too bright to be human and he had seen those eyes in only three other faces before, not including his own). The one at the front smiled at him, bright and unrestrained, like she was almost bursting from excitement. Her hair was a long golden blond, reaching mid-back, and her features were similar to his own- what humans would call aristocratic, with high cheekbones and arched eyebrows- he knows exactly who she is.

She's Supergirl, Kara Zor-El. Found by Superman at fifteen when she crashed landed on earth. Half a year later she was helping him in Metropolis and at eighteen she's one of his partners and one of the newest members of the League. She was wearing her hero suit, a skin tight long sleeved blue suit with the red cape and knee-high boots, the golden belt and wrist cuffs, and the slight padding around the certain parts of the suit that made it seem like light armor, but what really got his attention was the red S shield sprawled across her chest.

He glared at it slightly, because the last interaction he had with someone who wore that same shield was unpleasant. He glanced behind Supergirl to the other woman. She was Powergirl- if the red S emblem on her white long sleeved suit wasn't an indicator than her red cape and blue belt, boots, and gloves would be- Superman's second partner. Her name was Kara Zor-El too, but from a different earth (if what the Genomorphs taught him was true). She came through a portal when her earth was destroyed at seventeen. She was the only survivor of her dimension. Taken in by Superman she's as common a sight in Metropolis as the other two Supers.

At nineteen there shouldn't be much of a difference between Powergirl and Supergirl in appearance, they are only a year apart. But there's an air around Powergirl that makes her seem different, not just because her hair is cut at her jawline, but because she stands more serious, more battle hardened, it makes her seem more than a year older. They have exactly the same features but they look more like sisters than the same person.

He realizes that she's smiling at him too. It was smaller than Supergirl's but its equally as warm and he can't help but smile at them back.

(It's a small tug of his lips really, but to people he doesn't know that's like giving them a grin. He can't help it though, the excitement they exude is contagious.)

Supergirl seems to glide to him in her excitement and he takes a step back when she reaches him. He notices that they were almost the same height, he's only an inch or two shorter. He doesn't know why he notices that but he does and the way she looks at him in the eye when her feet touch the floor makes him feel warm inside. There is acceptance there, and happiness- _not wary, not distrustful-_ and its almost the exact same look that his siblings give him (it makes the hole he feels in his heart from their absence stop growing, if only for a while.)

He doesn't get much of a chance to look at her though because the second she touched the floor she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him with her strength. He's surprised and it takes him a while to realize that she's hugging him. He's never been hugged before, not even by his siblings because they were monitored almost all the time back at Prometheus. He can't help but stand still for a while. Eventually, though, he tentatively raises his arms to hug her back, a little uncertain.

When she pulls back and places her hands on his shoulders he swears that her smile has grown wider. Her eyes dart across his face, as if searching for something, and all the while he shifts uncomfortably.

Eventually, she tilts her head back and gives a little laugh, " _Oh Rao_ ," she whispers as she brings her head back down and stares into his eyes, "You look like an El. You look so much like an El. Look at him," she whispers before turning to Powergirl, "Doesn't he look like an El? Like Uncle Jor?"

Powergirl's smile became amused, "Well he is made from Kal's DNA, to look exactly like him. So I suppose there would be familial similarities," she says with a wry grin.

Supergirl waves a hand at her, as if dispelling her sarcastic comment- before she turns back to him, "That doesn't mean anything. Remember Despero?"

Powergirl rolls her eyes, "Yeah well Despero doesn't count."

"And Superman 2.0?"

"What? What are you-"

"And the Kryptonian Soldier?"

"Now you're just-"

"And-"

"There's more clones?" Superboy blurts out, unable to help himself.

Supergirl pauses as she regards him- noticing the almost hurt look on his face (although he isn't hurt that there are more clones, he knows that Prometheus has more, after all. He's hurt because he realizes maybe that's why Superman seems to hate him, he sees all the other clones he's met and has already judged him)- before she gives him a sheepish smile.

"No, not really" she says, "I made the others up. Despero is the only one who exists but he's undead, like a zombie, and he's been conditioned to hate Superman, to want to kill him, you know?"

Superboy glanced down, a little hurt to realize that he was right on his assumption of Superman's reaction towards him.

"Hey, hey," Supergirl cried, placing a hand at his jaw and lifting his face up to meet hers again, "I meant what I said, you look like an El, more than Despero ever did. Not just because he's like a zombie but because you have our genes, our blood, but you're your own person," she gave him a small smile.

He stared at her, confused, "What?" he muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

Powergirl stepped forward, "What she means is that to the humans you look exactly like Kal, and you do have many, many, similarities, but we can see the differences, small ones, that show that you aren't an exact copy, you're you."

Supergirl nodded, "Kal reminds me of Uncle Jor too but he reminds me more of Grandfather Hur and great cousin Jat. You remind me of Uncle Jor, and little cousin Hemet, and Uncle Tam." she squinted at him before she gave him an amused smile, "And a little like Great Aunt Urma," she giggled.

(He's beginning to understand what they are saying now and he wonders if it's the human part of his DNA that doesn't make him an exact copy of Superman.)

"In Krypton everyone in a family is alike," Powergirl explained, "to humans we'd all look like copies but because our eyesight is different we can see the difference between mothers and daughters, fathers and sons, sisters, brothers," she put a hand on his shoulder, "and cousins," she regarded him with soft eyes, "What we're trying to say is that we're glad to see you little cousin," she squeezed his shoulder, "and welcome to the family."

He stared at them, surprised, before a tentative smile spread across his face, "Thanks, uh-" he paused, not really sure on how to address them.

Supergirl's eyes grew wide as she took a step back and pressed a hand against her forehead, "Oh Rao! This is so embarrassing, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" she cried turning to Powergirl.

Powergirl snorted, "You're the one that came charging in and attacked the kid."

Supergirl glared at her before she tuned back to him, "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I'm sure you already know who we are but you can call me Kara and call her Kore."

Superboy stared between the two of them confused, "But aren't you both..."

Powergirl- Kore- smirked at him, "The same person? Yeah but after I realized that my world was, you know, _boom-_ " the way she said that reminded Superboy of the twins and he masked the sudden sadness he felt, thankful that the other two didn't notice, "-and I couldn't go back I decided to start over here, become a new person, you know? Kore means second chance, so I thought it was fitting. Plus," she shared an amused smile with Supergirl- Kara, "two Kara's would get confusing. I thought we should take pity on the people and give them a way to differentiate," she said pointing to her hair and attire.

Superboy nodded before he gave them a small smile again, "Ok, well, thanks. Kara, Kore."

Kara nodded before she gasped and jumped back up into the air, "Wait here," she told him before she flew out the door.

He turned to Kore but she only crossed her arms and gave him an amused smirk. Before he could question her Kara came back, her arms filled with luggage and two backpacks hoisted up her shoulder. She came to a stop in front of him again and she dropped her cargo on the floor. She jumped over the bags to come stand next to him and she pulled at his arm as she plopped down on the floor. He sat next to her and a second later Kore came to sit at his other side. Kara smiled at him, excited and eager, as she waved her arm out to the bags in front of them.

 _"Ta-da!"_ she cried.

Superboy raised an eyebrow at her in question, glancing between her and the bags.

"We weren't at Cadmus with the rest of the League when you were liberated because we were on a mission in Brazil," Kore began explaining.

Superboy turned to her as Kara reached out and pulled a bag closer to them and then started arranging the other bags around them.

"When we got back a couple of hours later we had to report to the watchtower, debrief, and get treated. You know, the usual."

"Treated? Did you get hurt?" Superboy asked, a little worried that something could have happened to them.

Kara paused in her rearranging of the bags and put a hand on his arm, Superboy turned to her, "Hey, don't worry we're indestructible remember? We healed like an hour after the whole thing," She gave him a comforting smile.

Superboy nodded before he turned back to Kore when she resumed talking, "We didn't find out about you until hours after that," she paused and glared at the floor, "it wasn't even from Kal, I don't think he was planing on telling us until a while after, probably would have tried to keep it hushed from us."

Superboy felt anger (and sorrow) grow in him when he he thought of Superman doing that, that he'd be so embarrassed of him, or ashamed, that he wouldn't have told Kara and Kore about him (it hurt, hurt more than he thought it would).

Kore turned to him, and probably seeing the glare on his face, bumped her shoulder against his and gave him a conspiratorial grin, "But Green Arrow has a soft spot for Kara. Helped her out a couple of times when she first started in the League, so he told us." she leaned in to whisper to him, "Kal doesn't even know that we know yet."

Kara giggled and leaned into him too, "Well, he probably knows now but it's too late."

Kore laughed before she leaned back onto her hands, putting all her weight on her arms, "By the time we found out about you you were already with The Flash, we heard he had even taken you out patrolling," she peered at him, "The Terror twins right? You're okay? I know how bad those twins can get."

Superboy glared slightly and crossed his arms, "I'm fine, they went down easy," he'd fought against people as strong as him before, and if he had lost to the Twins Sol would have never let him live it down when she found out.

Kore laughed and threw her head back, "Well, that's better then what Kara could say the first time she went against them."

"Hey!" Kara called as she paused on taking out the contents of one of the backpacks, he realized that it was food, "They had so totally tricked me! They were holding back at the beginning and then they caught me by surprise!"

Kore snorted, "She got arrogant," she told him, "and then got a concussion when part of a building fell on top of her."

Kara grabbed a bag from the pile of food she had been taking out and threw it at Kore. Kore caught it and opened it, taking a bite out of a red twisted stick.

Kara glared, "Your not supposed to make me look bad," she muttered, Kore smirked and stuck out her tongue.

Superboy smiled a little at their interaction and Kara turned to him and grinned at his smile. She pushed the bags of food towards him, "Want some? We guessed that being stuck in a facility wouldn't give you a chance to eat junk food so we decided that we would introduce you to all the popular foods."

She started to spread out the bags before them and then she reached further into the bag to take out drinks. She placed them in between the bags, before she spread her arms wide to the assembled goods.

"Dig in! I recommend the Lays and Grammy's Cookies. Aaaand Snaple," she said pointing out the items, "Kore likes Red Vines and Coke better but everyone has their own opinion," she shrugged her shoulders before she smiled up at him, "Come on, choose one."

Superboy reached out to grab a bright colored bag ("Lemon Lays good choice," Kara said, nodding her head) trying a couple of the chips inside.

He savored the sour flavor, different and new from what he had tried before, before he turned to Kara, "Thanks, they're good," he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Kara patted him on the back before she picked up another bag and popped some small colored balls into her mouth, "Jelly beans," she told him at his questioning look.

They sat in silence for awhile, Superboy trying the different snacks as the girls watched on. Kore eventually leaned forward to rest her arms on her knees before she turned to face him, "You were busy with The Flash yesterday so we didn't get to see you," she said, "so Missy over there decided to go shopping instead," she said nodding her head at Kara.

"Shopping?" Superboy muttered, looking between the two.

"Yeah," Kara piped up, "We figured you didn't have your own stuff yet so we went out and bought stuff for you, after we got Kal's size when he was your age from Ma and Pa," she reached out and opened the luggage right in front of him.

Inside there was an array of shirts- long sleeved, short sleeved, gray, green, blue, red, white- there was jeans and shorts (ten outfits in total) and sneakers and boots (two of each). There was even some hoodies (three that he could see). One of each of the items of clothes were brought out by Kara as she displayed them before him.

"What?" he murmured, reaching out to touch a brown leather jacket ("This one is my favorite when I saw it I knew you had to have it," Kore said) he was surprised by all of this. This was his, _only his,_ for the first time in his life he was given something that would be his property by someone who cared. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"This one has pajamas and some comforters and blankets," Kore said, placing a hand on a bag in front of her, "There's one in there that should be big enough to fit the inflatable mattress we have at home for you."

Superboy turned to her in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kora gave him an amused smile, "Well you're staying with us, of course, at least until Batman has your team base ready. We'd have you move in permanently but our apartment is too small for three people living there full time."

Superboy just stared at them in surprise, shocked into silence.

Kara laughed a little before she turned to another bag, "And this one has some of Kal's old hand made clothes and blankets that Ma and Pa wanted to give you." She said, pointing at one bag.

"Ma and Pa?" Superboy asked, able to get out of the shock of being given things and being offered a home to notice the people who had been mentioned twice already.

"Kal's parents," Kore supplied.

Superboy stared at her in surprise, "Superman's parents gave me...this?" He asked looking inside the bag he had just opened to see hand made sweaters, and blankets, and shirts, and mittens, and scarfs.

Kara gave him a small smile, "Uh-huh, they want to meet you you know," she said softly, "Ma said that it was so short notice finding out about you that she didn't have time to make anything just for you so she had to settle by giving away Kal's old things for now, the ones in good shape anyways," she reached out to give his shoulder a squeeze, "She said that she'll start making your own clothes right away though, so you'll have your own sweaters and blankets in no time."

Superboy swallowed a lump in his throat when he brought out a sweater that smelled like laundry detergent, cookies, and hay.

"Tell them- tell them thank you," he said.

He put the sweater back in the bag, "Thanks to you too," he whispered turning to the two of them.

Kore grinned, "Don't thank us yet," she pulled the second back pack towards her and opened it.

Inside there was different types of electronics: a cell phone, a small radio, earphones, an old ipod, and an old laptop.

Superboy looked up at the two grinning blonds, "This, this is- you didn't have to," he stuttered, overwhelmed by the generosity shown by these two women who had bought all this stuff for him without officially knowing him, without having ever seen him until now.

"No we didn't," Kore agreed, zipping the back pack up, "but we wanted to. You're family now and what family would we be if we didn't get you your own things?" she said.

"Speaking of family," Kara said, pulling towards them the smallest and last bag, "There's just one last gift left," she whispered as she glanced at him.

Opening it she pushed the luggage towards him and Superboy felt his breath catch at his throat when he recognized the symbol staring up at him.

"You're an El," Kore said as she stared at him, a solemn expression on her face, "You deserve to display your heritage proudly."

Superboy picked up the black shirt at the top, with the red S shield of the House of El displayed, and he felt something tug at his chest.

"These are Nylon shirts, we thought about getting you Kevlar, but your skin would protect you better than that," Kore said, taking in his expression, "These are temporary anyways, just until we can make you your suit," she added.

Superboy turned slowly from the shirt, to stare at her silently, still unable to comprehend what was happening, "My suit?" he whispered.

Kore smiled, "Yeah, your suit. Kryptonian armor, made just for you. When we have time Kara and I will go to Krypton and scrounge through the remains of the military base- the High Base in the capital mind you, where the Nobles trained, they have the best armor and as an El you deserve the best, just like all the ancestors before you," her smile grew soft, "We'll get you the armor and fashion it for you, so that you look the part of an El warrior."

Superboy swallowed around the lump in his throat before turning back to stare at the shirt in his hands. He felt Kara place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"We just wanted you to know that even if Kal doesn't accept you, even if we hadn't accepted you, you have El in your blood and this symbol is your birthright," Kara said placing a hand on the other shirts in the bag- some half dozen shirts in black and white and blue- and he turned to look at her in the eye, "and _no one_ can take it away from you. Do you understand? This is yours as much as it is ours and Kal's. If even Despero has the right to wear it so do you. Never let someone else tell you otherwise."

Superboy turned back to stared at the symbol for what felt like eternity before he nodded at them and pulled off the yellow hoodie he had on. Throwing it across the room he picked up the shirt and pulled it on over his head. He looked down at his chest and seeing the S shield sprawled across it felt right, it almost made him feel complete. He looked up at his two cousins- cousins, they were his cousins, _his blood_ \- and for the first time in his life he grinned.

They grinned back at him before Kara started giggling and Kore laughed, he chuckled along with them, high in the euphoria of having been accepted by someone that wasn't his siblings.

Kore slapped his back and grinned, "Welcome to the Family, Second son of the House of El, Su-" she paused and frowned slightly at him, "Ah- do you even have a name?" she finally asked.

Superboy stared at her, his smile dimming as he became confused, "It's Superboy," he said.

"No," Kara said at his other side, furrowing her brows, "Not a hero name, a Kryptonian name, or even an Earth one."

Superboy looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed, "I used to be called Kr at the facility, apart from that, I don't have another name," he muttered.

Kore and Kara shared a look before Kara leaned back and sighed, _"Oh Kal,"_ she whispered.

Superboy crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Kore leaned into him and looked up into his face, "Well, then that just means we'll have to give you a name right?"

Superboy glanced at her before turning to Kara when she snapped her fingers, "That's right!" she exclaimed, "It's tradition for the mother- or the women of the House if the mother is dead, or something- to decide on a name for the child born into the House," she grinned at him, "Don't worry cousin, your going to have the best earth and Kryptonian name ever!" she cried, spreading her arms over her head.

Kore leaned into him and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it isn't something ugly or embarrassing."

 _"Hey!"_

Superboy snorted.

Kara clapped her hands, "Lets start with an Earth name," she squinted her eyes as she looked at him, "How about John?"

Kore scrunched up her face, "No, John is too common, we already have like five Johns in the League, I'm not sticking him with a name like that."

"Derek?"

"Nah."

"Ezekiel?"

"What kind if name is that?"

"We'll I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"We'll that's because I'm actually putting thought into it."

"And I'm not!?"

Superboy picked up the discarded bag of chips and began to nibble on one as he let their bickering fill the room. His lips twitched up in amusement and he let himself relax and tune out of the conversation, letting it go to the back of his mind. The warmth and comfort he felt at this moment had him content, happy even. It almost felt like having his siblings back in his head again, back at his side. If it wasn't that a part of his family wasn't with him this moment would almost feel like what he imagined home to be.

* * *

 _But if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JULY 8, 08:04 EDT**

Superboy glanced around the cave as he walked out of the tube, the light leaving him a little disoriented, he watched as Justice Leaguers moved out debris and cleaned up the cobwebs from years of disuse. He heard the machine whir to life again and glanced behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kara was smiling at him. He smiled back as Kore came in after her, his backpack in her hand as she passed them and moved further into the cave, Kara a step behind her.

He hitched his two dufflebags further up his shoulders and followed them deeper into the cave, comfortable and proud as he walked next to his cousins in their uniforms, his own S shield glaring against the black of his shirt. He came to a stop beside the young teens and he nodded at them. Aqualad nodded back, Robin grinned, and Kid Flash waved.

He relaxed as he dropped his bags by his feet, he hadn't realized that he had been worried about the other three boys until he saw them. He knew, of course, that the League wouldn't do anything bad to them as punishment but he was used to having the people important to him with him all the time. In Prometheus when one of them was taken they came back in bad shape, bruised and beaten, he was half expecting for the three boys to be the same.

Kore came up beside him to put his backpack by his feet and ruffle his hair. He scowled at her and moved his head away as she grinned and followed Kara to the center of the room where he noticed that many of the heroes stood. With Batman and Superman directly in the middle, in front of a computer. Superboy narrowed his eyes at the caped man before he did his best to pretend he wasn't there and turned his eyes to his cousins instead.

"Sorry we're late. Missy over here wanted to make sure the little cousin had everything he needed," Kore said jerking her thumb over her shoulder to Kara and coming to a stop beside Superman.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure he was comfortable here. Didn't want him to miss anything." Kara said stepping up beside Batman and crossing her arms. She turned to stare at Superman expectantly.

Superboy shifted a little uncomfortably at having them banter about him so loudly. He looked away from the several eyes glancing at him from around the room and looked around at the place the team would stay in. Trying to ignore the bright blue eyes that were narrowed in his direction. He could see from the corner of his eye that Kara was starting to get angry and he really hoped that she wouldn't start a fight with the man because of him.

It felt like the silence had gone on forever until someone called out loudly from beside him, making all eyes turn to the voice instead.

"Anyways!"

He turned also, surprised to realize that The Flash had come to stand beside Kid Flash. The hero noticed his stare and grinned at him before he looked at the other teen heroes. Spreading his arms out he said, "Welcome to Headquarters!"

That seemed to get the other Heroes attention away from him because they all turned their eyes to the Dark Knight.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman began as he started pacing in front of them, "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," he turned to face them, "you'll do it on League terms."

He inclined his head to the side and Superboy, along with the other young heroes, followed his gaze, "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your Supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training."

Batman stepped towards them, "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin spoke up, something like hope in his voice.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said, pointing at the insignia on his suit.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," he said glancing at Batman.

"The five of you will be that team," Batman said, turning back to them.

"Cool," Robin smiled, before he frowned in confusion, "Wait- five?"

Batman glanced at something behind them and they all turned. Martian Manhunter was walking towards them, a young girl beside him, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian," Batman said as the Martians came to a stop in front of them.

Miss Martian grabbed a hold of one arm with the other and smiled shyly at them, "Hi," she waved.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Superboy heard Wally mutter before he stepped forward.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, its cool if you forget their names." Wally said as he gestured to the two teens.

Superboy ignored the sting he felt in his chest.

Miss Martian smiled wider, "I'm honored to be included."

The other boys stepped up to her to introduce themselves but Superboy stayed back, arms crossed across his chest, as he looked away. He felt left out and uncomfortable.

He noticed Robin turn to him from the edge of his vision, "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" he waved.

Somebody nudged his shoulder and he turned to see Kara beside him, Kore behind her. They smiled and Kore inclined her head to the group. He gave them a small smile back before he walked towards the rest of the teens.

He came to stand inside the circle and in front of Miss Martian. She looked at him and her shirt started changing, the white turning black and the blue cape disappearing.

She glanced at him, shyly, "I like your T-shirt."

Superboy gave her a small smile in surprise. Not use to being treated this nice by others yet.

Robin mugged his arm and Kid Flash sped to his other side to put an arm around his shoulders, grinning at him. Superboy gave a small grin back, finally feeling like he fit in.

They all looked towards Aqualad. He glanced at each one of them and he nodded, a small smile on his lips, "Today is the day."

 _Almost_ , Superboy thought glancing around at the smiling teens next to him and the proud mentors behind them, _not quiet, not yet perfect. But close._

He thought of scarlet red hair, and glowing blue eyes, and bright identical smiles. Of teasing grins, and petulant scowls, and gray feathered wings. Of deep gray eyes and amused smirks. He thought of family, home, and the people that were missing in this moment.

 _Soon, I promise._

He felt a stir and a whisper, so small it was barely registered in his mind. So minuscule he was sure he had imagined it.

' _Congratulations Brother.'_

* * *

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

* * *

In a room filled with figures of light on screens, their features hidden, another screen showed Guardian speaking with Dubilex and Dr. Spence. The figures watched silently as Guardian remade Cadmus.

"Can the light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the g-nomes?" one of the figures asked when the screen with Guardian was shut off.

"We have subtle means of control," another assured, "What concerns me is the children."

A screen turned on with the picture of the sidekicks and Superboy on it.

"We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work- _Tt_ \- that's a dark twist."

"Yes," the first figure mused, "but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the light."

"And the other weapons? They are being separated and moved elsewhere are they not?" a different voice asked.

"Every one except three of them," a woman's voice responded.

"Is that wise?" a robotic voice asked.

"Yeah, what if the Goody-goodies find all three?"

"Yes, can we really have the Lieutenant and the other two lost?" the woman's voice spoke up again.

"Those three are at their last stage, it is imperative that they are not separated, at least, not yet."

The figures stayed silent for a while.

"Very well," the first voice said, "then we will have to make sure the weapons are taken where it will be difficult for the League to find them."

"I will take them," the woman's voice replied, "I will secure their relocation."

"Is anyone against?"

The figures stayed silent.

"Hm, very well. Take them. Make sure the Lieutenant is secured, until the eventual return of the General."

* * *

 _Oh where do we begin?_

 _The rubble or our sins?_

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter turned out longer than the other two but I hope you enjoy it, length and all, because I'm going back to college tomorrow and classes start on Monday. I also started posting another one of my stories (Harry Potter for those that are interested), so I don't know when the next chapter for this story is going to be up. I also want to inform you guys that I have actually never read any of the DC comics. All I know of the heroes are from movies and cartoons I've watched or things I've researched (Wikipedia or DC wiki mostly) so if the characters feel off to you or I get something wrong (that's well known in the comics) I apologize. Now I changed Powergirl's name to Kore- even though to my understanding its Kara because she's Kara from a different dimension (or clone in some cases)- because I didn't want to write their hero name all the time and I didn't want to confuse anyone or myself when I wrote about two people named Kara.

I also forgot to post the artists and song of the lyrics I've been using for my previous chapters but I'll start doing it now.

Chpt. 1 - Lana Del Rey, _Dark Paradise_

Chpt. 2 - Imagine Dragons, _Dream_

Chpt. 3 - Bastille, _Pompeii_

Thank you for reading. Please comment, let me know how I'm doing.

 _~ Aneriam_


End file.
